The Moon Over Irdis
by MissMarvel1027
Summary: James is at the Shadowhunters Academy, and is slowly discovering all the secrets about his world and himself
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Will woke up, his black hair sticking to his forehead.

Lately, he had no sleep and haunting dreams. The night before had been a bloodbath. With memories of Jessamine, Ella and even Jem. Tessa too, when she was in pain from his venomous words back before he'd learned the curse was made up. The curse that hurt his heart to keep everyone else safe. And the hurt in Jem's eyes whenever he didn't have enough yin fen. And Ella, kissing his forehead the night before she died. And even Jessamine, too. Dying on the steps of the Institute. Too many things he'd seen. Too many nightmares.

He peered around his dark room, panting and sweating. He glanced over at the other side of the bed, where Tessa lay, sound asleep. Her dark hair flowed down her back and her eyelids fluttered as she gently inhaled and exhaled.

Will remembered the first time he'd seen Tessa. When she had thrown the vase at his head, barely missing. And when he'd read her letters, he'd known she was special.

In her arms, a tiny baby lay still asleep. Will leaned over further to stroke the baby's cheek. Her face was so tiny and soft, and her head was coated in fine brown hair. Her eyes were blue, just like his own but paler. She was named after Lucie Manette, a character in Tessa's favorite book, as his own.

Will pulled some stray hair from Tessa's face and tucked it behind her ear before standing up. The dark floorboards creaked as he walked towards the door, and opened it quickly so the light coming in wouldn't awaken Tessa and Lucie.

As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, he heard the laughing of children echoing down the hallway. Back when Tessa had first arrived, the Institute was a very quiet place. And now, it was constantly filled with the pounding of little feet on the ground and shrieking.

Sometimes Will wished Jem was here. He wanted the two of them to watch over the Institute together. Watch their children get their first runes together. Will wanted to laugh with Jem, cry with Jem, and all Will wanted to do was get his parabatai back.

But he was gone.

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a child's voice calling his name.

"Papa! Papa!" A little boy ran to him, and into Will's legs. Will smiled, and reached down to pick the small boy up.

"James- what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" Will asked, looking at his son's face. James had wild black hair like Will's but peculiar golden eyes. They shimmered like a gold coin whenever they hit the light. Even though Tessa and Will had never talked about it, his eyes had to be part of the fact that Tessa was half Eidolon demon.

"I want Mummy to read to me. Anna no play with me." James wrapped his arms around Will's neck and smiled.

"Mummy is sleeping. Your sister didn't sleep last night, James. I could read something to you, what is it?" Will chuckled wondering if he was like this when he was small.

James nodded, and gestured to the entrance to the library. Will let James down and took his small hand in his, and let his son lead him into the library.

James ran to one of the arm chairs and picked up a book to show Will.

"This one, Papa." He held up _A Tale Of Two Cities._ Will raised an eyebrow.

"You're mum would be proud, James. Alright, I'll read it." Will sat down in the chair and let James hop into his lap, grinning.

Will held up the book to the first page to show James.

"There aren't any pictures. See? Just words."

James looked up at his father.

"Read it Papa!"

"Alright alright.

" _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going directly to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way- in short, the period was so far like the present period-"_

Will was interrupted by the cry of a baby. Both boys looked up to see Tessa standing in the big doorway, holding Lucie.

"We tried to be quiet to listen, but Lucie couldn't go without speaking up." Tessa walked up to them, and sat on the edge of the armchair, hair spilling out of her bun framing her face. Tessa positioned Lucie so she could see the book.

Will smiled up at Tessa, admiring her beauty. Her steel grey eyes stared into his.

"Read Papa!" James whined, breaking a trance.

" _Iawn, iawn_ , I will." Will replied, opening the book back to the first page. The Herondale family listened as Will read _A Tale Of Two Cities_. And even though Will and Tessa's story had mostly come to an end, James' and Lucie's were just starting.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Voyance

Lucie sat on the bed, her lower lip slightly puffed out and her arms crossed.

"Mother, it isn't fair." She complained, casting her pale blue eyes to meet her brother's golden ones. James sat on his mother's vanity chair while she combed his black hair back.

Her mother, Tessa Gray looked up at her with a combination of teasing and annoyance in her steel grey eyes. Her brother gave her the same expression.

"It's my rune ceremony, Lucie. Not yours. Maybe next year." A sly grin spread across James' face. He looked very much like his father, with pale luminous skin and messy black curls.

Their mother nodded in agreement, and as she bent down to get another piece of curls by James' ear combed back, her jade pendant swung from where it was tucked behind her collar. Lucie took a moment to look at it. It was whitish green and had Chinese characters carved on it. They reminded her of the runes in a way, elegant and graceful. Tessa looked up, surprised by the silence of her daughter, and then pushed her pendant back into her collar.

Lucie seized the moment to cover up the embarrassment.

"But I'm eleven, mother. James is twelve- I could get my runes today too." She stood up, crossing across the room to stand next to Tessa.

"Lucie, your time will come, I promise. But today, is your brother's day. So please, be polite." Tessa leaned down to kiss Lucie's forehead. Her lips were full and smooth.

"James?" Their mother asked, walking over to the door of the room.

James looked up from _A Tale Of Two Cities_ , his personal favorite since he was little.

"Yes?"

"Cyril will be ready to take us to the Silent City, soon. I'm going to go find your father." Tessa exited the room, leaving the room silent except for the soft turning of the pages of James's book.

Lucie peered at herself in the mirror. She tucked stray pieces of light brown hair behind her ears with her ink-covered fingers.

"Rydych chi'n mor lwcus , brawd" _You're so lucky, brother_ Lucie sighed, touching the pages of her brother's book.

James looked up at her.

"Oh, Spots. When will you learn the great skill of patience?" He chuckled, closing the book gently. Lucie put her hands on her hips.

"Don't call me that, Jamie." Lucie sneered, attempting to walk proudly out the door. James sighed, and stood up as well.

As they approached the doorway, they heard their father call from down the hall.

"James! Lucy! Let's go! Dewch ymlaen!" _Let's Go_

The pair scurried down the hall while Bridget, whose radiant red hair had turned grey with age helped Lucie into her coat, while Will was doing the same for James.

"I'm so excited to see the Silent City, Bridget." Lucie felt a wide grin spread across her face.

"Remember Lucie, it's called the _Silent_ City for a reason." Bridget chuckled, handing Lucie her parasol. Lucie rolled her eyes and stood up to kiss Bridget's cheek, and then jogged to catch up with her father and brother.

She ran on the wet stones of the institute stairway until she reached the carriage and hopped in beside her mother opposite from Will and James, tiny droplets still in her hair.

Will had a very proud expression written on his face as he looked down at his son. Lucie looked down at her feet, hoping her father would look at her like that when it was finally her turn.

"You know what this means, James, don't you?" Tessa asked, staring out the window as the carriage jostled about.

He looked up at her curiously.

"You'll be going off to the Academy soon." A sweet sad smile appeared on her lips. Lucie fought the urge to grumble at yet another injustice about being younger, but resisted.

James nodded, looking out the window.

A silent minute passed.

"Oh, father. Look. The _ducks_ must be migrating." James laughed, watching his father's distasteful expression.

"I do love ducks, don't you, mother?" Lucie giggled, glancing up at her mother. Tessa tried to conceal her laughter, but didn't succeed, and begun to laugh along with her children. Will grinned, too, his smile bright and cheerful.

Suddenly, the carriage lurched to a stop.

James was quiet, and rubbed his sweaty palms on the seat, the butterflies in his stomach getting faster by the minute.

"Alright, James. It's time." Will took ahold of his son's shoulders and led him out of the newly opened door.

Lucie and Tessa followed, into the grey afternoon drizzle.

They stood in front of the Silent City, James and Lucie in awe. A robed figure stood close to the carriage, in large parchment colored robes. His presence was intimidating to Lucie. She'd read about the Silent Brothers, but never seen one. They were supposed to have their eyes and mouths stitched shut, but the hood was so large it covered the Brother's face.

They stood on a grey polished marble ground with large arches above them.

 _Welcome._ A deep voice echoed through all of their minds.

"Brother, I did want Brother Zachariah to perform the ceremony." Will spoke up, in a non-rude demanding tone. The brother dipped his head as another figure appeared out of the thin fog.

 _I'm Here._

Lucie watched her parent's new expressions with intrigue. Tessa's face was full of desperation and hope, as was Will's. Lucie looked back at the new brother. What was so important about Brother Zachariah? She glanced over at her brother.

James looked up to him with a similar lesser expression.

Lucie peered at James, who caught her gaze. His strong golden eyes reassured her and she took a second glance at Brother Zachariah. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was looking at the family closely.

 _Shall we begin, James Herondale?_

Tessa nudged James foreword.

"Yes, Uncle." He replied. Lucie looked up at her father, her brows furrowed. Will put his hand on her shoulder.

After a few moments, Brother Zachariah pulled out a seraph blade with one pale runed hand.

 _Hold out your dominant hand._

James stretched out his left hand and Brother Zachariah pressed the seraph blade onto James's skin. He began to draw the Voyance rune, the inky black shape of an eye.

When it was done, the seraph blade was lowered and the Silent Brother stepped back hesitantly.

 _It is done, James. Congratulations. You are a true nephilim._

As Brother Zachariah and the other brother turned back into the fog and disappeared.

The Herondale family did the same, retreating into the carriage silently. Lucie turned back to watch the figure of Brother Zachariah far away, watching them. There was more Lucie wanted to know. No, there was more she had to know.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 The Academy

James picked up the stack of books sitting on his bed and vainly attempted to fit them in his trunk.

Packing to leave his family wasn't easy. Every part of the huge and immense London Institute felt like home to James. From the vast library to the dim lit hallways. From Bridget's shill singing to the dew drops hanging on the window sills outside. He'd planted his roots here, and now he was being uprooted.

The door creaked open fast and in marched Lucie Herondale.

"Alright, Jamie. I come bringing my third copy of _Great Expectations_ just for you. Of course, it's hard to let go of, but it'll help you remember me for a whole year." Lucie placed the book among the other books.

James looked up at his little sister, smirking.

"Does it look like there is any extra room in this trunk?"

"You have to take it, James. And why do you need _A Tale Of Two Cities_? You've read it about 200 times already. You need some new stories. Fresh ones." Lucie sat down on his bed, her pale blue eyes shining brightly.

"Maybe I could. If you'd let me read some of your novels." James sat down next to her, listening to the London drizzle tap against the windows.

"Sure, James. You'd have to let me read your poetry, though." Lucie smiled, taking his hand in hers. They were silent for a minute.

"I'm going to miss you, Tuppence." James sighed, already missing her presence. Lucie placed her head against her brother's shoulder.

"I'll be at the academy soon, Jamie. Make some friends before I do, _iawn_? And don't forget to find Grace Blackthorn." Lucie stood up, and turned to face her blushing brother.

Bridget appeared in the doorway.

"James? It's time to go. Your father and Cyril are ready to take you." She said, in her thick irish accent.

James had gotten his room and his roommate.

Before leaving the Institute, he'd embraced Lucie and his mother, before his father saw him off to the Academy in Irdis.

It was strange to be in the Academy finally. James has countlessly wondered how it would be and all the other students there'd be. Of course as soon as he was escorted and left in his room, he missed the Institute. He missed his mother's beautiful and comforting voice. He missed Lucie's teasing and his father's proud glance. He held _A Tale Of Two Cities_ and _Great Expectations_ , smiling at how most pages were marked with ink from Lucie's writer fingers.

Suddenly, the door opened and James' gaze snapped up from the books to the boy standing in the doorway.

He resembled a sickly dog, with sullen eyes and pale complexion. But beneath the fragility he looked harsh and sharp.

A woman stood behind him, with the same harsh look and dangerous eyes.

"Jesse Blackthorn." The boy smiled. He was obviously older than James, but didn't look opposing or intimidating.

James stood up, flustered.

"James Herondale." He replied.

The woman, who James figured to be once Tatiana Lightwood, scowled. He pulled her son slightly away from James, as if he was a dead skunk.

"There must be a mistake, Jesse. I think we have the wrong room." Tatiana's green eyes stared at James with venom.

"But mother-" Jesse began, but she held up a hand to silence her son. "He's much younger than you, dear. Let's ask the headmistress. Come." She retreated back into the hallway, and Jesse followed her.

James walked over to the door watching them go.

After processing his thoughts for a moment, he watched two people pass by him in the hallway.

A blonde boy and his redheaded sister stood in the hallway bickering. The boy caught sight of James and stopped.

"Hello. I'm Alistair. Alistair Carstairs." He scanned James with his black eyes. James instantly straightened up.

"James Herondale."

Alistair nodded and turned his back to James to his sister. James caught her looking at him with more elegant black eyes and a tight red bun. They proceeded down the hallway.

 _Dear Lucie,_

 _I am a plant uprooted in the Academy. Even though it's hard to admit, I'd rather you be here more than anything. I have no roommate or friends. So far. But, Spots, it is my first day. I shouldn't be so hard on myself. At least at the dining hall I won't groan at Bridget's morbid singing. Tell mother I miss her. Tell Cyril thank you for carrying my huge trunk up three flights of stairs again for me. And mention ducks at dinner for Father. And Lucie, keep writing your novels. Write back soon._ _Pob lwc , chwaer._

 _-Your Brother, James_

"James?" A voice interrupted James's focus.

The redheaded Carstairs stood in the doorway, twisting her hands together.

"Oh, um, yes?" James stood up, curious about her presence. She looked down at her feet.

"I'm Cordelia Carstairs. You met my brother earlier. I wanted to tell you, it's time for dinner in the dining hall."

"Of course, thank you-" He glanced down at his letter and then back up at Cordelia. She nodded and began to walk out into the hallway, and James followed.

"You know, James Carstairs was my cousin. He and your father were parabatai." Cordelia said, showing that she wasn't shy in conversation.

"Yes- my father told me some of their stories." James chuckled as they entered the dining hall.

It was a tall room with several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a long dark oak table crossing across the room. Mundane servants hurried about, placing dishes on the table and pouring drinks.

Teenagers ranging from 12 to 16 sat at the table, talking. They all seemed to have a place, not one confused on what to do.

Cordelia looked at James and saw the confusion appear on his face.

"You may sit with me, if you want." She offered. James shook his head. "Thank you, Cordelia but I want to find… my friends to sit with."

She nodded, and walked away to find her seat at the table.

James observed the table. He found Matthew sitting with a bunch of other boys including cousins Thomas and Christopher Lightwood. And then he saw Alistair Carstairs, sitting close to his friends. James grabbed a plate and hurried over to sit next to Alistair.

"Um- Alistair. May I sit with you?" James asked, watching the group look at him judgingly.

Alistair turned, his sharp eyes looking over James again. "Alright, Herondale. Sit."

James smiled and sat in the chair next to Alistair, hopefully.

Alistair peered and met eye contact with each of the members of his group.

"I'm sorry, James. But we have to go. Enjoy your dinner. We'll see you tomorrow." Alistair said with fake regret as he rose out of his chair. The others did the same and retreated out of the dining hall.

And James Herondale sat alone.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4 The Shadow

James stood up, out of his seat. He'd gotten used to eating in the dining hall alone, usually with a new book everyday. Sometimes Cordelia would greet him, but eventually return back to her friends. James would always sit next to Alistair and his friends, but they'd leave after 3 minutes, muttering "Goatface Herondale." So he'd gotten used to it. James would read until everyone else was gone, off to socialize before bed. A maid named Harriet would always break him out of his reading trance and speak to him like Lucie would.

This particular day, he'd been reading Dracula, so engrossed in it. After Harriet had cleaned the table off, she sat down at the table opposite from James.

"Hello, James. What is it today?" She asked, pulling James's book away from his face.

"Hello Harriet. It's Dracula. It's really captivating." He smiled. Harriet smiled kindly, her cornflower blue eyes friendly and welcoming.

"How's your day been?"

"You know. Lonely. The usual." James replied, glancing down at the table.

"Alright, I've got more dishes to clean. Goodnight, James." Harriet stood up and went into the kitchen. Her footsteps were the only sound in the great hall.

James gathered his things and began the way up the big staircases. When he reached the top, he saw three girls leaning against the banister, talking.

One was Eugenia Lightwood, the other Callida Fairchild and the last Grace Blackthorn.

Grace was beautiful. Even for a 13 year old. She had white blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and her body structure was as well.

James hesitated, taking in her beauty. He'd admired her for a long time, since he'd seen her in Irdis.

She looked over at James, tucking a wavy piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hello." She said, cooly.

"Oh-um-hello." He smiled, feeling his cheeks redden and continued past Grace, scolding himself.

"Nice job, Herondale." A boy's voice chuckled from behind. Matthew Fairchild was leaning against the wall, his green eyes teasing.

James looked at Matthew, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Matthew." James snapped before continuing down the corridor to his room.

"You want to know what I'm talking about, James? I'm talking about your incredible conversation with Grace." Matthew smirked, following him down the hallway, running his hand through his blonde hair as he passed another duo of girls.

James reached his room and entered.

"Um-uh-uh-uh-hello-gra-a-a-ce." Matthew mocked as he followed James into his room. James turned on his heel to face Matthew.

"Get out of my room, Matthew. And take your pitiful sarcasm with you." James raised his voice.

Matthew only shrugged and gestured to the new trunk waiting on the empty bed across the room from James's.

"This is my room too, Herondale. Keep your things on your side, and I'll keep my possessions on mine." He marched out of the room, leaving James in annoyance.

James woke up , feeling more distant than usual. The autumn morning light hadn't appeared in the windows yet, but James couldn't sleep any longer, so he grabbed his book from the bedside table and stood up.

A figure was sleeping in the usually empty bed. Matthew. James looked at the bed with distaste and didn't bother to be quiet as he exited the room.

The usually busy hallway was dead silent. And dark. James tiptoed through the silent halls, planning to go find Harriet preparing breakfast before the other students awoke. When he entered the dining hall, it was quiet and dark. So dark that he almost didn't notice the blonde girl at the table.

He peered closely to discover it was Grace.

James was shocked and turned to go back to his room, but Grace had seen him.

"Hello?" Her voice broke through the eerie silence like a rock soaring through a glass window.

James turned around, figuring it was rude to run off.

"Hello. It's me, James. James Herondale." He watched as she lit a lantern sitting on the table next to her, and the light lit up her face.

"Oh. James." She sighed. He didn't know whether to stay or go. "I didn't know anyone else came down here."

He smiled, looking down at his feet. "I don't. I usually spend too much time reading at night to actually wake up early."

Grace smiled. "You can join me, if you'd like."

James nodded, and walked over to where Grace sat. She also had a book open under her propped up elbows.

He got a seat across from her and placed his book on the table.

"Do you miss your parents?" Grace suddenly asked, breaking the new silence. James looked up at Grace, the lamp lighting up her face and highlighting her cheekbones.

"Yes-I do. My mother- she's just like me. A bookworm. And my father- he has this phobia of ducks…" James took a minute to laugh. Grace laughed along with him.

Grace was quiet and looked down at her hands.

"My mother- Tatiana, took me in when my parents died. She's been the best and only mother I've had. She is- very overprotective… but she loves me. So does Jesse. I'm lucky that they do." Grace shut her eyes tight as she spoke, her delicate lips forming each word.

"Yes." James agreed.

The two talked for awhile. Mostly about literature or their teachers, but were interrupted when Harriet entered the dining hall.

"James! It's almost time for breakfast-everyone will be arriving any minute now!" Harriet sighed, placing a big stack of plates on the table.

The dining hall was brightened, but still quiet. James figured it was time to go.

"Well, we'd better go." Grace said, as she stood up, blowing out the lantern and retrieving her book. James nodded and together they walked up the stairs, a new familiarity about Grace forming inside of him. They reached the top of the stairs, where doors were starting to open and conversations starting up.

"See you in class, James." Grace Blackthorn smiled and retreated to her own room while James went to his.

Waiting inside with Matthew, were his two friends Christopher and Thomas. All four of them had been around each other enough due to the close relationships of their parents. But James had always been the outsider. Thomas had hazel brown eyes and feathery brown hair with a strong figure. Christopher was different, he was slender and skinny like his father, Gabriel but with lavender eyes and brown hair with spectacles.

They watched him come in with curiosity.

He brought a comb through his messy hair, thinking of when his mother did it for him, and grabbed his school books, feeling all of their gazes on the back of his head.

"Don't stare at me like I'm a freak." James snapped, the back of his eyes burning. He marched out and continued to the dining hall.

As James walked down the hallway to his class, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned to see Thomas, working to keep up with him.

"James- you act like we all despise you. That's not true." Thomas pressed, trying to get his attention.

"Tell that to Matthew then, Thomas." James turned a corner into a classroom where Professor Ragnor Fell was waiting.

"Well maybe you could _try_ to get along with Matthew, James." They separated.

Ragnor entered, his presence hushing the students.

"James-catch Matthew up on his absences, please. Everyone else, get to work!" He announced in a loud voice. Everyone hurried about, getting back to sparring or working with battering rams in the vast room.

James picked up a staff and held it out to Matthew. The boy took it from James, smirking.

"Ready to lose, Goatface?" Matthew, grinned, spinning the staff. James took one off of the rack, scowling. He was confident Matthew couldn't beat him.

He took the first hit, swinging the staff to Matthew's side, but the other boy was surprisingly fast, and blocked the blow. As James hesitated, puzzled, Matthew bent low, holding a strong stance and swung his staff around, knocking James off his feet.

Alistair Carstairs had noticed and laughed loud, loud enough for his colleagues to take notice of the spar between James Herondale and Matthew Fairchild.

James climbed to get back on his feet, prepared. He and Matthew fought again, this time for longer and James more determined, but he failed to keep his stance and Matthew brung him down again. More and more times James was beat. More and more students glanced over and watched James Herondale being beat. Finally after the fifth fight, James threw his staff to the ground, his black hair stuck to his forehead.

"Whoa Herondale. Don't get so mad that I'm more popular and skilled than you." Matthew chuckled. James looked over at him with venom in his stare.

"Well congratulations." He swung his staff and knocked Matthew off of his feet, and then dropped it again. Everyone watched as James began to march out of the room. And everyone watched as Christopher Lightwood's battering ram was heading right for James.

Christopher called out, but it was too late. James looked over to see it heading right towards him.

Suddenly, he transformed.

And then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5 Tether

_James was walking through a dark tunnel, shivering and scared. He could feel the cold running down spine and through his fingers. His black hair was wet and dripping as he stumbled through the darkness. And then- a beacon of light appeared in front of him. At first he was blinded by the light, but as his eyes began to adjust, he saw the face of his mother. He saw her as she was, brown wavy hair tumbling down her shoulders and she smiled at him. A smile he'd known since he was a baby. She had long glowing wings and everything about her essence shimmered._

" _Mother?" James stepped forward, reaching out to touch her. She took his hand, which felt as if he'd shoved his hand into fire. He pulled it back with a yelp of pain._

" _James? What's wrong?" Tessa took a step closer but suddenly she was too close- and James was burning all over._

 _And suddenly, James turned into shadow. An inky being of darkness. Tessa cried out, and vanished. Leaving James alone. In the dark cave._

James bolted awake, fear pounding his heart, against his chest.

He couldn't get the image of his mother's face out of his head. The fear in her eyes when she hurt her son was too much for him to bear.

James suddenly noticed his surroundings. He was in the brightened infirmary in an unfamiliar bed. All of yesterday's memories flooded back into his mind.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye and he snapped his head to the side to see. It was a Silent Brother. Silent and ominous.

He was suddenly scared. Silent Brothers never came to the Institute. Why was today an exception?

"Why am I here?" James demanded, trying to figure out who the Brother was.

 _Stay calm, James. It's me, Brother Zachariah._

"Uncle." He let out a shaky sigh, suddenly feeling very cold in the infirmary bed.

 _James, listen to me closely. You were in an- accident. Of sorts. I'm going to step out and tell you. James, you have a demonic heritage. And you, have the ability to change into a Shadow. Which is a being without flesh or blood. Just shadow. No one was hurt when you transformed but-_

"Hold on- what happened? And what do you mean by demonic heritage?" James interrupted Brother Zachariah.

 _In a life or death situation, you instinctively transformed. Thus, your golden eyes, James. This may shock you, but it's because of your mother. Tessa._

James froze. "My mother?"

 _Yes, Tessa is half Eidolon demon. A shape shifter. She will tell you more later, James. But I believe it is best to leave the Academy. You will be able to control your mind now that your… power…. is unlocked._

James stared down at his hands, the image of his mother burned into his mind.

"No- my mother- she'd-she'd be so disappointed. She'll think it's her fault I left. I can't do that to her, Uncle. I just- don't know what to do. I'm scared. I don't want to be a Shadow. Uncle, I don't want to be like this. I'm a coward."

 _You're not a coward. You just need to learn to not slip into the darkness. But there is a way. Everytime you begin to, think of your father. And mother. And Lucie. They are your tether to this world. And nothing can break that. You just need to hold on to it._

A hot tear ran down James's face as he thought of his family.

 _If you believe that you can stay here at the Academy, I will trust you. But I must go. I only agreed to stay until you awoke. Good luck, James. I believe in you._

And with that, Brother Zachariah arose out of his chair and silently glided to the door.

 _Hold on to them. They are your tether._

James was allowed to go back to his room when he was feeling better. Everyone else was in class, so the hallways were empty. He walked slowly, taking in everything. He was scared, but Brother Zachariah's words had soothed his wounds fairly well.

He looked up to finally see Harriet passing by, holding a stack of books.

"Harriet." James turned to face her, hurrying away. She stopped to look at him. Her friendly eyes no longer friendly, but judging.

"James- I can't talk to you." She said roughly. He walked towards her, cautiously.

"But, we always talk. You are my friend, Harriet."

She looked at him, her gaze as cold as ice.

"Not anymore." And with that, she turned. And left.

It was as if a stone weight was dropped onto his chest. James stood in the hallway, head hung. He now knew that everyone would treat him more like a freak. They would be afraid of him. Alistair would make his life a living hell. Grace would probably never look him in the face again.

He started back to his room, hands shoved into his pockets. When he entered, there was an envelope on his bed. It read _**James**_ and there was little ink stains on the edges. He chuckled, vainly and opened it up. Inside, there were three letters. One was from Tessa. It was short, but very meaningful to him as it described how much everyone missed him and how much they loved him. His father's letter was written in Welsh, and gave advice. Lucie's was different.

 _Dear Jamie,_

 _It's only been two weeks. And I'm already rotting of boredom. The library is empty without you sitting in your favorite chair by the window, and I miss your sarcasm. I didn't know how lonely it would be without you, James. Father and Mother talk to me, of course. But it's not the same when my big brother isn't here, calling me Spots and Tuppence I continue to write my novels (no, I will not tell you what they are about YET) I want you to write me a letter ALL about what is happening at the Academy! Please! Have you gotten to the end of Great Expectations? I know you've already read it, but I do love that book. Anyway, Jamie. I am patiently waiting for your next letter._

 _Stubborn and loving,_

 _Tuppence_

James wiped his eyes, grinning. Only Lucie could write a letter to make him smile so much.

He didn't want to go to class, because he wanted to avoid the kind of looks Harriet had given him. So, he headed out into the courtyard.

It was raining, but James had always loved rain. The smell of it in the air reminded him of freshness and refreshment. The drops landing in the puddles sending ripples through it always inspired a new piece of poetry he wrote. Rain was the weather for thinking. And James needed to do a lot of it.

He stood under a platform above so he wouldn't get too soaked.

James smiled as he reached his hand out to let the raindrops drop onto it.

As soon as the first drop landed on his hand, everything from the wrist up disappeared. The raindrops hit nothing and continued their journey to the ground. James stared at the space where his hand should've been, slightly horrified.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps pounding on the stone. He shoved his empty wrist into his pocket, trying to keep a straight composure.

It was Matthew, his usually teasing face is mad and in a fierce grimace.

"Oh. You're here." Matthew flinches as James enters his field of vision. James glares at him, his powerful golden eyes standing out dangerously in the misty haze. Matthew would be intimidated if he weren't so frustrated.

"You-" Matthew stomps his foot in a puddle, sending droplets all over the ground. "are so judgemental, that I cannot even _breathe_ in your presence."

"Oh please. One would rather be Matthew Fairchild. Than me. The freak with golden eyes." James stepped closer to Matthew, scowling.

"No, James. You don't want to be the person that Dean Ashdown wants more than anything to be gone. I'm jealous of you, James. There, I said it! I'm jealous of you. I envy how you talk to everyone so easily and how you go about being such a good student." Matthew turned, ashamed.

"Me? Easily talking to people?" James asked, bewildered.

Matthew turns around, embarrassed. Suddenly despite himself, smiled. James couldn't help a smile either.

After a long moment of silence, Matthew interrupts it.

"I'm going to dinner. Are you coming?"

James looks up, reminded of Harriet's flinching face.

"No." James looked down at his feet.

Matthew began to walk away, but turned around. "Everyone is calling you Demon Eyes. Don't listen to them. They're just cowards."

Eventually, James went back inside, planning it so no one would be out of dinner yet to see him, but as he climbed the stairs, and looked up he saw Cordelia Carstairs. She stood at the top, looking down at him sympathetically, her dark red hair falling out of its braids.

James kept walking, hurt that she wasn't being as talkative as usual.

"James-wait." Cordelia began, catching up to him, tapping his shoulder gently.

He turned.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm still your friend. Promise." She smiled sweetly and calmly. He smiled back, gratefully. She then turned and bounced back down the stairs.

James entered his lonely cold room and sat down at the desk, rolling out a piece of paper to write on.

 _Dear Mother Father and Lucie,_

 _I miss you so much._

Was all James could write.


End file.
